Mystical Mobs
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Criminals, infidels, scum of the Earth, call them what you will…but they are the things that kept the Stygian beasts at by. They are the hounds of Hell…gatekeepers of the underworld…they are the Guardians. But like all dogs, stray or otherwise, they are extremely territorial…(SLASH BlackFrozenRabbit Pitch/Jack/Bunny) Rating may rise in the near future


This might be my second BlackFrozenRabbit (Pitch/Jack/Bunny) threesome since Golden Heart. Not to mention of the fact that those plot bunnies just won't leave me alone, especially when I still have ongoing stories to take care of! But I digress...I don't know if there are any mafia!AUs in the RoTG fandom, but picturing the Guardians and Pitch as gang leaders of crime...it's too good to pass up.

Pairing: BlackFrozenRabbit (seme!Pitch/uke!Jack/seme!Bunny), North/OC

Setting: Mafia!Rise of the Guardians AU with possible (slight) fantasy elements

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi/guy-on-guy, possible threesome, mentions of alcohol, tobacco, and/or drugs, forms of violence, strong language, possible case of Out of Character (OOC), (slight) inaccurate research on crime organization and things of that nature. Don't like, please press the back button**

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_, it is copyrighted by both William Joyce and DreamWorks.

Summary: Criminals, infidels, scum of the Earth, call them what you will…but they are the things that kept the Stygian beasts at by. They are the hounds of Hell…gatekeepers of the underworld…they are the Guardians. But like all dogs, stray or otherwise, they are extremely territorial…

* * *

Santoff Claussen…

A city of boundless dreams, a paradise where your imagination will soar to limitless heights...

The lights that rival the stars above and a wondrous nightlife to behold but that is all nothing but those are just pretty illusions that hide the truth, even from its public.

Underneath its belly has a dark side that is filled with those who are strive to survive, even going as far as being ruthless as the dirty streets itself. Most of them are more monstrous than imagined.

It is a literal Hell on earth…

However, when there is Hell…there had to be hounds that guard the gates, vicious as the Underworld, but loyal and protective to the balance of the city.

* * *

"I'm sorry, the Boss wants us to do WHAT?!"

Nickolas St. North physically winced at the high volume, pulling the phone away from his ear as he does so; he should have known gone for the conference option when he thought about calling one of his associates and close friends. Of course, he decided to call the one with a very hot temper.

A sigh was heard as the brunet man assumed that it was safe to place the phone near his ear again.

"You heard me, Bunny…" his baritone voice has a thick Russian accent. While he can speak English, there are times when it sounded more or less broken, for a better lack of term. "Manny wanted us to have meeting with Pitch at his house tonight. For good reason, I feel it…in my belly." He patted upon his toned stomach as an emphasis.

It is well known that the Russian man literally goes with his gut feeling, both in his gang and among the other bosses.

There was silence on the other line, causing North to place his guard up in case there is another outburst. He couldn't blame his friend, these are just

After a while, he heard a heavy sigh on the receiver. "Fine, anything for you, mate. Just give me time to prepare and send in the address to one of my sentinels."

The young man smiled to himself, proud that he was able to convince his comrade. Normally, he tends to be stubborn on topics such as this. "_Spasibo_, _Tovarishch_."

"Whatever, mate…I just have a bad feeling about this. Just watch yer back, ya hear me?"

"Da…" as soon as they exchanged their last words, North heard a rapid beeping on the other line, signifying that his friend and colleague have hung up. He released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding before placing the phone back upon the rest.

He then looked out of his office window, seeing the familiar view of the city lights before him.

If he can be honest not only to Bunny, but also to himself, North is feeling a bit uneasy about this sudden meeting to the one of the oldest crime bosses of the city. Not to mention…THE worst- and possibly the most dangerous- part of Santoff Claussen underworld.

Whatever Manny has in mind, North will bet his second-in-command's cookies that it is for the good of the city.

If not…well, he'd rather not think about it.

* * *

Translation note(s):

Spasibo, Tovarishch – Thank you, Comrade

Please leave a comment/review/critique, and hold the flames. I already have a heater to get me through the winter times


End file.
